Demigods Date!
by GuitarGurl8358
Summary: These are one shots of your favourite demigods on dates! From Percabeth to Thalico, we have it all! Rated T cause I'm scared!


**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading! This is gonna be long one shots of dates. Comment any couples you want me to include.**

**Disclaimer: I don`t own PJO or HoO Sorry**

**Percy POV**

**A/N: this is set after the Last Olympian and before the Lost Hero. **

So today is mine and Annabeth`s first date. Alone. All the other "dates" have been with Jason and Piper or Frank and Hazel. We have never had a full date all alone. Until today. Chiron says that because of the decrease in monster attacks we are allowed one day out of camp.

I walk to the Athena cabin. I have my swim shorts on and a picnic basket n my hand. I pack Annabeth`s favorite. PB&J. I knock on the door and Malcolm, one of Annabeth`s brothers answers the door. "Annie your boyfriends here he says then walks back to a Smart Board. Annabeth runs to the door and kisses me on the cheek. I grab her hand and pull her to half-blood hill. We get to my car and I open the door for her. "Here you go ma lady" I say in a British accent. "Thank you" She says getting in. Start the car and we drive away. After about 5 minutes Annabeth starts to whine. "Are we there yet?" She decided to repeat that every 2 minutes. We pull up to a boat dock. "Now were here." I say, helping her out of the car. I grab her hand and pull her towards an old sailboat. "I call her the SS Poseidon!" I say doing a Vanna White. "Wow Percy! So this is our date?" She asked. " Yup now come on!" I helped Annabeth aboard and we set sail. Annabeth was sitting up at the front of the boat, looking well, terrified. I was about to change that fear. No one can date the sea gods son and have a fear of sailing. "Hey Annie! Come here. I wanna show you something!" I yelled to her. She struggled to get to the back of the boat. It was pretty funny. "Yeah Seaweed Brain?" She asked when she finally got to me. "Come here." I said pulling her into my arms. I put her hands on the steering wheel and my hands on top of hers. We steered the boat for a while but then my stomach grumbled. I let go and began to walk to the picnic basket at the front of the deck. I got about 4 feet when Annabeth call. "What? Percy No. I don't know how to steer! What if I hit something?" She asked. We were in the middle of the lake and there where no waves and no boats. "I think you'll be good." I replied then headed to the picnic basket. I grabbed the blanket and set it out. As i placed all the food out I saw our lunch spot. It was a little bay with beautiful hills and trees on the island around it. I headed to the Annabeth and helped her steer into the bay. Then i played with the ropes until when came to a stop. I dropped anchor so we wouldn't float away. "Want some lunch?" I asked. "I made your favourite!" We raced to the front of the boat. I let her win. :) We sat down and ate our sandwiches. "Can you believe this is our first date alone?" Annabeth asked. "Wow. And it's been like what a year now?" I said. But I didn't actually know how long we had been dating. Clearly she could tell I didn't know because I got a slap in the arm. "Percy! Today is our 2 year anniversary!" she exclaimed. "You forgot didn't you?" Come on Percy! Think! "I didn't forget I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget." I said coolly. "Here I even got you something." I pulled out a box and set it in her hand. "Happy Anniversary." I said and kissed her on the cheek. I had actually gotten this for her just because. But yeah Anniversary gift works too. She pulled out a charm bracelet that had owls and tridents on it. On the inside it said Percy (infinity sign) Annabeth. She gasped. "Oh Percy its beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much!" I earned a kids on the lips for that. "I got something for you but it's not as good this bracelet..." She said digging through her purse. That's okay. I didn't need anything. You here next to me is a good enough present." I said. But I actually really wanted a present. She pulled out a small bag that looked to be meant for something smaller then a marble. It dug into the bag and pulled out a small charm. "It's a charm to go on your camp necklace." she said shyly. On the front it had an owl and a trident and an A and a P. on the back it said I Love You. "It's beautiful. Thank You." I a kissed her on the cheek and reached into the picnic basket. I pulled out a CD player and turned on a song we knew too well. "This is... our song from when we went to get Nico and Bianca." Annabeth said. "Yes it is. Now," I said getting up and giving her my hand. "may I have this dance?" She nodded and we began to slow dance. We were getting pretty close to the edge of the boat when suddenly, I got a push. Annabeth pushed me backwards into the lake. She stood up there laughing. "Ha Ha so funny." I said as I climbed up the ladder. "I'm gonna have to get you now you know." I said as I began to chase her around the chased each other until she cornered me at the front of the boat. She pushed me into the water but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her in with me. When we got to the surface, we laughed until we couldn't breath. It was the best date of my life. After we got out of the water we had a little make out session and snuggled up in eachothers arms and fell asleep. It was a perfect day with my perfect girl.


End file.
